Vampire Stories
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Short Summary: Cloud is a vampire. Tifa is willing to help him. Zack is a mysterious guy, Sephiroth is just getting in the way, Who is this "her" they speak of? VincentxYuffie, CloudxTifa, ZackxAerith. Discontinued for now! Gomen.
1. The beginning

Vampire Stories.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: A blonde haired Vampire walks the streets to find a bar, He meets a young woman that's so radiant and beautiful. He's injured and she's willing to help him. In the shadows an image follows and ends up leaving and going to a warehouse where he has business with a silver haired man. They need the blood of her, but who can 'her' be? what are they after and what is this vampire willing to risk? What about this other image? What's his reason for helping out?

Character Summary:Cloud is a vampire, Tifa can be considered a damsel in distress? Reno is annoying, Cid is just plain-who-knows-what when drunk with Barett, Yuffie is a vampire hunter with her trusty sidekick - Vincent. Zack is also a vampire. Sephiroth is always getting in the way. Rude is just watching out for Reno. Aerith is a kind-hearted young woman who drives someone crazy. That about sums up everything!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in the heart of modern day London, A noble man named Lord Cloud Strife walks the shadowy cobblestone streets of the aristocratic society in which he was born. It was a cold and dark night, Wearing nothing but black clothing he walked. He passed a bar along his way to his destination, He entered the empty dim-lighted bar. "Hello?" He called out but nothing. A faint voice could be heard in the distance coming closer, "Yes, hello! how may I help you sir?" A young woman no older than twenty-two with dark brown hair and red wine colored brown eyes wearing a black skirt and a short-sleeved shirt with sneakers asked. "Just a cup of coffee please" He asked politely while staring at the distance out of the window. "Coffee? wow I wounld of taken you as a man wanting a drink." She smirked while getting a coffee mug. "Yes but not tonight" He just sat there on a bar stool following her with his eyes. "Oh I see, tough day?" She turned her back at him. "You could say that" He was just sitting, staring at her, a strange silence soon filled the room. It was awkward.

"Um... well here you go" She placed the hot mug in front of him. "Careful it's hot" She warned before going to the sink and washing dishes. "Thank you, well I gotta go" He looked at the time on the wall of the room, It read 11:45pm. He took just one sip of his drink and left just like that. The young woman just sighed and went to clean up the mug and mess left. When she held the mug in her hands, She saw blood on the side of it next to the money he had left. She was surprised. "Maybe I should go look for him? what if he was hurt?" She looked worried but soon shook it out of her system. "No he must be part of a gang of something, I shouldn't get involved even though he was pretty cute yet mysterious" She walked to the sink again and turned the nob of the faucet. A ring could be heard in the next room, she yet again sighed and went to answer the phone.

"Seventh Heaven, How may I... help you... Oh hi Yuffie... no it's ok, no need to come. Really? a new materia discovered?" The woman sat in a chair in the office she was in now. "Yeah! it's a real true vampire treasure I tell ya! Tifa you gotta see it!" A voice rang out of the other side. Tifa laughed, "Vampires? have you been watching movies late at night eating ice cream again Yuffie? there's no such thing as a vampire" Tifa didn't believe a word Yuffe was saying. "Of course they are real! their's proof all over the place!" Yuffie yelled out. "How so?" Tifa was curious now. "Well they are all beautiful creatures! they have colored eyes with a slight red ring around them" Said the confident Yuffie. "Alright I guess I believe you" Yawned a tried Tifa. "See told ya! and also when they are thirsty for blood, they don't talk much or when they are hurt they bleed" Yuffie replied matter-of-factly. "Everyone bleeds Yuffie, it's part of life" Tife was now fiddling with papers she had on the office desk. "Yeah but then the blood turns a different color" This got Tifa's attention. "Color? how?" She asked. "When they are injured and bleed, it starts off as red blood like us but then it turns into a darker crimson color almost like a red, purple, black color" Tifa kept listening. "Also they leave a trail of blood when they bleed just like if they were shot or stabbed" Tifa got up from the chair she was sitting on and soon went to the bar/kitchen again, she kept listening to Yuffie ramble off about vampires this and that while Tifa searched the floors. She saw a spot of blood on the floor and soon a trail of the crimson colored substance, "Listen Yuffie, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow" With that they said their good-byes and Tifa hanged up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She soon started to follow the trail of blood, It led her to the back alley of the bar. "Hello?" She yelled out. A faint wheezing noise could be heard. "Hello?" Tifa walked closer to the source of the noise. "Don't... come... any... closer... please..." A weaken male's voice could be heard further away in a darker part of the alley way. "It's ok, I can help you" Tifa tried going closer to the figure in the shadows she saw, "No! don't come any further! I don't want to hurt you!" Too late to hear his warning, Tifa saw a man. No older than Twenty-three, Blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a black shirt, coat, jeans and boots. Also bleeding from his side. Tifa stopped to see him, she was right, it was him! The guy from earlier at the bar. Something was strange about him though, He was slouching on the wall of the alley way and yet he didn't complain or scream in pain about the side of him that was bleeding, his abdomen. "You're bleeding! lets take you to a hospital! they can help you" She thought it could help him but he refused, "No I can't go" He stared straight into her wine colored orbs... pleading not to go. "Why not?" She asked him worried about his health. "They... don't accept creatures at hospitals." He stared at her, telling her it was the truth. "Creature?" She was confused, Tifa just saw a young man bleeding in front of her, She saw no monster or creature in that, "If you haven't noticed, check again" He said bluntly.

She didn't understand what he just said, it took her a while to think about it until one dark cloud moved out of the way and the light from the moon lite the alley way, Tifa could now see and she saw him. He was bleeding and also he had fangs. "You're a... you're a... you're a..." The words wouldn't come out of her mouth. "Vampire" He finished her sentence. "You can run away if you like, it makes no difference to me if you accept it or not. a creature is a creature after all" He was gasping now, gasping for air. His condition was getting worse. "No I do accept it and I'm not letting you die here! so you better get up and come with me to the bar. Now!!" Suddenly she became strict and demanding, He was left in awe. Not knowing what just happened now he didn't understand any of this so he just listened to her and did as she said. "Alright."

He stood up slowly with her help and they walked out of the alley way to the bar, From far up on the roof of a building a dark shadow kept watching them. "Just keep this up, Cloud" Soon the silhouette image disappeared into the darkness and shadows of the night. Meanwhile inside the bar the young man just sat on a bar stool in pain. "Name's Cloud" Tifa was getting the first aid kit out of the office. "Excuse me?" She didn't clearly hear him. "My name is Cloud" He repeated in pain. "Oh, I'm Tifa. ok so now let's take care of you shall we?" She asked him smiling. She was so hard to figure out, Cloud felt strange around her, he felt so secure, he felt so at ease with her that it got to the point that he got scared and feard for her safety. "Sure, the faster the better I guess"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok then, so take off your shirt for me please" She said holding the first aid kit in her hands. "E-Excuse me?" Cloud didn't quite understand. "So I can apply anti-bacterial medicine on you genius" Tifa gave him a gentle smile and soon he agreed to take off his shirt. "Alright" Cloud soon started to take off his shirt while Tifa was getting a towel and bowl with warm water from the kitchen. She just turned her back for a second and when she came to Cloud with the bowl and towel in her hands she saw Cloud on floor, unconscious. She dropped everything on the floor and ran to him, "Cloud! Cloud!" She yelled out his name worried about him. Suddenly a random bandit came crashing down the door, drunk and yielding a gun. "Oh for the love of-" Before she finished her sentence, Tifa kicked the guy where the sun don't shine and he left crying in pain. Cloud slightly wakes and saw what Tifa did to that bandit, "Hey how are you feeling?" She came closer to Cloud but before she could get any closer than she was he stopped her, "Please don't come any closer! I don't want to hurt you" He pleaded while slowing getting up, When he got up, Tifa noticed the pool of blood left on the floor. "Why not? I want to help you! can't you understand that much?" She begged him, staring at him. "I do but I don't want you to. I can't understand why you helped me in the first place but I guess people do unbelievable things everyday, huh?" He looked tried, dizzy, and about to collapse any minute now.

"Let me help you! I don't care if you don't want me to, you can hate me afterwards for helping you but please!" She turned her back at him and started to head upstairs, slowly but surely. "Alright, you want to help me out so much?" He just sat on a bar stool watching her with his eyes, following her. "Yes" She said calm. "Then give me your blood." He yet again said bluntly. "What?!" She looked shocked. "You said you wanted to help, did you not? then give me your blood so I can heal myself" He sat there waiting for her to reply. When silence soon filled the dark dim-lighted room, If felt awkward yet again. "Alright, do as you wish" It took him a while to think about what just happened, Did she just say Yes to what he asked for? "You won't regret this, will you?" He asked, to make sure she agreed. "No I won't" With that he came closer to her, she stepped away from the stairs and came even closer to him.

He parted her hair from her face, "Promise me that it won't hurt?" She asked while he licked the right side of her neck, she felt the fangs on her neck. "Just for a moment"

With that she felt his fangs go deep into her. She gasped at the sudden move. Tifa felt a warm liquid go down her neck, down to her chest. Cloud was drinking the blood fast, fast as if he hadn't drank blood for a long time now. Tifa gasped one more time, in pain she heard a noise - it was Cloud drinking her blood. She closed her eyes as she soon felt getting weaker and weaker as time passed by. "So this is how a person feels when a vampire drinks their blood" She thought. Soon Tifa felt his fangs go away, she opened her eyes and stared straight into his cerulean-red orbs. "Thank you Tifa" Were the last words she heard before she collapsed onto the floor, Before her body fell the floor, Cloud catched her and carried her bridal style upstairs to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile that silhouette image from before walked into a warehouse. "You have arrived" A voice in the shadows of the warehouse called out. "Yeah, so look, I'm not in the mood right now. just hurry up and tell me what you want will ya?" The image said in a hurried tone. "You wish not to be here? that's shocking" The man in the shadows of the warehouse just sat there on a chair. Two woman next to him massaging his chest and shoulders. "Nah, I'm not much for the Red Light District. I really could careless about this place." The image looked annoyed. The man sitting laughed, "Then why don't I believe you? Mr.Vampire" The man looked amused and relaxed on the chair. "How did you know?" The image stared at the man, pointing daggers at him and evil glares. "Its obvious, you won't come any closer to me" The man stared at him though it was kinda hard since it was dark. "Maybe it's because I just hate you" The image stepped closer to the man, A slight crack from the ceiling revealed the moonlight shinning on the ground of the warehouse."Very well then, so where is he?" The man sitting on the chair asked the image who was standing near the moon-lighten crack.

"Don't know" The image replied, The man was getting annoyed now so he stood up and saw the face of the image, a man no older than twenty-four, black hair, blue eyes wearing a navy blue shirt, jeans, black boots and coat. "Where is the girl, Zack?!" The image was revealed to be Zack, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Zack wouldn't tell a word. He knew where she was but wounldn't tell this man, "Are you saying you're turning your back on us, Zack?" The man grew impatient. "N-No Sephiroth" Zack lied, he turned around and soon headed for the entrance of the warehouse. "Then do as I say or else you, yourself and he will get it! We need that woman Zack!" Sephiroth yelled as Zack soon left the warehouse in the Red Light District. "Yeah well you can't have her or Cloud" Whispered Zack as he soon disappeared into the shadows of the night. Meanwhile a frustrated Sephiroth just paced back and forth in the warehouse, a small crack from the ceiling hit him, "Damn, the minute he comes into this place, he nearly recks my place!" Sephiroth was annoyed as always. In the shadows Zack smirked and left the place as if, if he stayed there then he would be burned. "Let's see you survive that Sephiroth" Zack snapped his fingers and in an instant, The warehouse blew up and sparks and wood came flying out. Inside a very pissed off Sephiroth mumble a few words and left the place. "Damn you Zack! this is the very reason why I don't invite you to my place! you might turn into a crisp within seconds!!!" Sephiroth yelled to no one.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the hot windy shadows of the night in a forest, Zack was laughing his ass off. "That's what he gets for calling me Mr. Vampire!" Zack kept laughing and stayed there in the forest until morning. Boy would Sephiroth the silver haired man, no older than twenty-five who wears nothing but silver and black would say when they meet again. "Sephy won't be happy next time we meet."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! Credits: FFGirl16 for the idea, which I've had for a very very really long time and Square-Enix for FF and their charcters that I don't own, Kaori Yuki with GodChild and thats about it! please Read & Review like always! thankies! I really wanna know how I did. this is my first Vampire Story. Also it's not over yet! look forward to Chapter 2 soon!


	2. Shipwrecked

AN: If chapter one had anything wrong with it, then I apologize. Also if it also had a few random moments that did not fit well into the story - Then that's my friend's fault! she made me do it! as always VS is Romance/Supernatural/Slight Humor/Action. Off to it then!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then next morning Tifa woke up in her soft bed, Wondering what happened last night, When she remembered she got off of her bed and went running downstairs to the kitchen/bar.

"Cloud? Are you here?" She called out, She searched the area but no Cloud nor blood or water on the floor. "Did he just leave? Did he clean the mess?"

Before she could say anything more, Tifa spotted a white letter on the counter, it read:

_Tifa, sorry I had to leave. Thank You for everything you have done for me. _

_Maybe someday we can meet again? maybe not. Listen to me Tifa, Whatever you do, please promise me that you won't go out late at night._

_Lately there's been more vampires here in London. The thirsty for blood ones, The ones thirsty for human blood. _

_I fear for your safety. Please don't do anything foolish. You're probably going to ask me about the human blood part, no? I've substituted human blood for animals all these years, Now that I've had a taste of human blood. I fear that I will attack you next time we meet. _

_For that reason, I left. Please do be careful and nothing foolish! Remember that._

_Cloud. _

As soon as Tifa read the letter she sat on a bar stool, Sighed and closed her eyes, "Why is he so mysterious?" A few minutes paased and a door bell could be heard. Tifa got up and opened the door. Before fully opening it, Two figures just squeezed through the opening. "Hiya Tifa!" Yelled a cheerful young girl no older than nineteen. "Hello" greeted the other figure, a male about twenty-five. "Yuffie, Vincent. What are you two doing here?" Tifa was shocked seeing them as she closed the door behind them. "Well we just wanted to see you! and show you this crest we found. It's vampire treasure! Well it's a pendant with a crest on it but it's still a vampire treasure!" Yuffie searched her pockets from her gray shorts to find the item, Once she retrieved the items she was searching for she handed it to Tifa. "A vampire crest?" Tifa asked curious. "Yeah, I think it belongs to a family, Not just any family but one that belongs to a aristocratic society. The initial on the crest are CS, wonder what that stands for?" Yuffie was proud of her findings. Before Tifa could say anything, Yuffie saw the bite mark on Tifa's right side of her neck. "Oh, well somebody had a good night! So who is the guy? Tell me Tifa! Who gave you that marked? Your boyfriend perhaps? Hmm..." Tifa was standing still, shocked and frozen. She quickly hid the mark by putting her left hand over it. "N-No it's just a mark made by a marker! It's nothing Yuffie." Tifa lied, She couldn't tell Yuffie that a vampire came last night to the bar and bit her!

"Ok whatever you say but anyway I think we're on a lead! A lead to a true vampire!" Yuffie jumped in joy while a quiet Vincent just decided to sit on a bar stool and stay out of the conversation. "A lead? how?" Tifa just sat next to Vincent on a bar stool listening to Yuffie as she explained, "The pendant has a moon crest on it, With the initial CS on it. On the pendant you can see dry blood and so as I researched more into it - There's no other in this world that is this unique as this one! Thus a vampire treasure! It's made out of real gold and we found a blond lock of hair attached to it! So we know it belongs to someone with blond hair, Part of a aristocratic society." Yuffie paced back and forth. "So that's what we have so far but we believe there's a deeper meaning to this all. First we find this pendant and then we found a burned warehouse a couple of miles away, Burned to crisp. It reeked of blood, Not just human blood but also vampire blood!" Yuffie then away searched her pockets. She was holding a piece of burned wood in her hands. "This here my friend, Is a blood-stained piece of wood! Smell it Tifa!" Tifa looked disgusting at the sight. A piece of wood containing crimson colored blood and maybe even a piece of silver colored hair on it.

"Why Yuffie? Blood is blood after all. Doesn't matter if it's not human" Either way Tifa was now holding the piece of wood in her hands. "Smell it and tell me what you smell!" Persistent as always Yuffie tried to get Tifa to smell the piece of wood and so she did even if she wished she didn't. "I smell garlic" Tifa handed the piece of wood back to Yuffie. "Exactly! Vampires hate garlic but the smell of garlic is always on them no matter what! Due to people who believe they can 'scare' a vampire away." Vincent yawned as he heard Yuffie go on and on and Tifa just sitting there so curious about it all. "Yuffie I think it's time we should go" Yuffie stared at Vincent, "Aw why?! I have so much to tell her Vinnie!" Vincent stood up and headed for the door. "We just got a call, A new lead. Nice talking with you Tifa. Good-bye" Vincent opened the door and left the bar. "Aw man! Well did you hear that Tifa?! A new lead! Alright then, I gotta go! See ya later Tifa!" Tifa stood and gave Yuffie a hug before they parted, Yuffie whispered into Tifa's ear. "I know that wasn't made by a marker, A vampire did that." With that Yuffie opened the door and left. Tifa stood there frozen, So she did know it wasn't normal. Yuffie did know a vampire did it, How? Tifa wondered. So then she headed upstairs to her room not wanting to think about it anymore. In her room Tifa was getting something out of her jewelry box but as she searched in that small box, Tifa counldn't find the item she was searching for. "I know I had it in here, So where is my silver necklace?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the deep forest of London Zack was just sitting on a rock waiting for someone to come. "Hey" A male's voice called as he jumped from a tree branch. "So you came back, Cloud" Zack stared at Cloud as he made his way to the rock. "Yeah, I guess I did" Cloud handed Zack a silver item. "For me? Why Cloud, you shouldn't have!" Zack was amused and pretending to not know why he handed him the item, "It's her necklace, It has her scent on it" Cloud stood there next to the rock. "So why just the necklace? You know we need to protect her Cloud" Zack handed Cloud the necklace back, "I know but if we have her then Sephiroth would know. For now we can only protect her from far. Keep this necklace with you Zack. I'll go to the next meeting so you just protect her. I hear that tonight Sephiroth is planning to capture her. You have to stop him. Get the girl tonight and run away with her and then I shall meet you two at the palace." Cloud tossed the necklace back to Zack. "Alright I get it. After the meeting let's meet her as soon as I get the girl and then we head to the palace" Zack jumped off the giant rock he was sititng on and walked away slowly. "Fine" Cloud then disappeared into the shadows as Zack smirked and walked away slowly as his shadow soon disappeared as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night at a new warehouse at a shipping deck, Sephiroth waited someone to come. A loud noise could be heard in the distance, "You came, and I thought you wouldn't" Sephiroth yelled as he sat down on a large chair. "Yeah I guess I did but enough small talk and tell me what you want" The voice walked closer to Sephiroth. "You know what I want, I want the girl Cloud." Cloud just stood there staring at Sephiroth. "Why? Would you just want her to please you or because you're lonely?" Cloud smirked. "No, not quite. You know why, The blood! The blood dear boy! Time is running out!" Sephiroth was getting annoyed know. "Well I'm sorry to say but I just don't know where she is" Cloud was about to walk away when Sephiroth threw something at him, Cloud dodged the small knife that nearly chopped off a few strands of his hair.

"Don't play dumb Cloud, I know you saw her. You and Zack are turning your backs on us, A very foolish choice" Sephiroth slammed his fist onto the desk in front of him. "Yeah well, I can't let you shed any more innocent blood.Good-Bye" With that Cloud walked away. Leaving a very even more pissed off Sephiroth alone sitting in the dark.

As Cloud made his way out of the shipping deck he smirked and kneeled down and opened a wooden board, Hidden under the board was a umbrella. Cloud took the umbrella and opened it. "Timber!" He yelled as within a few seconds the warehouse fell into the deep blue waters, Still in the warehouse a very agitated pissed off Sephiroth

still sitting in his big chair, soaked and covered in seaweed and a fish in his mouth yelled. "That's it! screw having a warehouse in every state! Zack!!!!! You're dead! This is the very reason why I have you working with Cloud! So this doesn't happen but NO, You go and burn my first warehouse and turn this warehouse into a freakin' aquarium in Finding Nemo!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting dark now and so Tifa was closing up the bar, A slight breeze came from the window of the entrance. "I thought I locked that window? Guess not" As Tifa was about to lock and close it, A figure appeared in front of her. "Yo! Name's Zack!" It didn't take Tifa long to hit Zack on the head with her fist. "Ow! What was that for?!" Zack jumped into the bar. "For nearly giving me a heart attack! Now tell me what you want?!" Tifa stepped away from him, Ready to hit him any minute now. "I'm Cloud's friend, If you wanna see him again then I suggest you stop hitting me randomly and come with me" Zack held his hand out to her. "W-Why should I trust you?" Tifa slapped his hand away. "Because I know, One. you like him. Two. your're worried about him and Three. he's the one who gave you that bite mark on your neck." Tifa blushed and gave him a confused look. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I just helped him, that's all!" Tifa turned her back. "Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy, Well guess what? He likes you too but it's dangerous for you to be here now and he's stubborn, So hey happy match made in heaven couple right? We better go before they come!" Zack pulled Tifa's hand and squeezed it hard. "Ow! Who are they?!" Tifa tried squeezing her hand out of his but it made things worse, She was bleeding and that didn't make things any better. "Ow! Let go! You're hurting me!" Zack paid no attention as he soon jumped out of the window with her. "Cloud's gonna kill me for that but we need to distract them by using your blood as bait!" Zack ran faster with her through the darken streets. The blood trail left at the bar would be enough for now, Zack thought.

Tifa stayed quiet throughout their entire time going to some dark hidden location. "Hey Cloud! I got the girl!" Zack called out as he came walking passed some trees to the entrance of a grove. "I see, I'm sure he didn't hurt you Tifa?" Tifa heard his voice. She ran to him and embraced him in a hug. "I thought that I would never see you again!" She held onto him but that was soon cut short as Cloud saw her hand injured. "Zack! I tell you to do one thing! One simple thng and you end up hurting her! Dumb ass!"

Zack stayed silent and soon ran away. "My bad!!!" Zack started running away. "Please excuse me Tifa" Cloud politely excused him and started running after Zack. Zack was yelling and screaming bloody murder. Tifa smiled and sat under a tree where she soon fell asleep. "Those two are really something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the bar a rough male's voice called out, "Yo Tifa! You here?" He saw the blood on the floor. "Damn, I leave that child here for a few months and she ends up leaving. Better clean up or else those punks might find her" The male made his way into the bar, He cleaned up the blood and mess left behind while another person made their way into the bar, "You find her, Barett?" The man was revealed to be Barett, A man about thirty-seven, Dark skinned, Dark brown-black eyes and wearing a silver vest and a white shirt with holes, Olive green pants and black boots.The other person stepped closer to Barett and handed him an item he found on the streets. "I think this belongs to her" The person said as Barett took the item from him. "Yeah this is her earring, Thanks Cid." The other person was Cid, A thirty-four year old man, Blond, Blue eyes and wearing a blue short-sleeve shirt, with vase colored pants and brown boots. "So where is Tifa at?" Cid sat on a bar stool. "They must of taken her somwhere safe for now but we better get out of here before one of Sephiroth's men comes" Barett made sure that the bar was spotless before he opened the door and stepped out of the bar. "Yeah, They better keep her safe or else I'll kick their asses" Cid jump off the bar stool and left with Barett.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Swimming with the fishes has a complete new meaning to it!" Sephiroth walked into a building. "Welcome home sir!" Two woman about twenty or so greeted the soaked a Sephiroth, He ignored them and went marching into a office. He dialed a number on his office phone and called someone, but who? "Search the bar and if she's not there then search all of bloody London!!!" Sephiroth slammed the phone and sat in his big chair in his office. "Coffee sir?" One of his maids asked politley. "Vodka and give me the whole damn thing!" He yelled. "Yes Sir!" The woman soon left the office. "What a long and painful day this has been"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! Credits: FFGirl16, Square-Enix and FF also Finding Nemo! Pixar/Disney. To be continued... as alway please Read & Review! Fear not! Reno, Rude, Aerith shall soon be in the fic! Starting off in Chapter 3 hopefully! 'Til next time! Thankies!


	3. Masquerade Ball At Strife Manor

AN: If chapter 2 had errors then I apologize. I'll try and fix them when my computer stops being mean to me. So anyway Aerith and Reno and Rude are in this chapter. Don't worry - Barett and Cid will be back soon in chapter 4! Also poor Sephy in this chapter - you'll see soon! CloudxTifa and ZackxAerith in this chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tifa woke up she was not in the forest anymore, She was lying on a soft bed in a dim-lighted room. The room was well decorated with candles everywhere. A mirror next to a large closet and a large window that you could see anything from miles and miles away. A pretty good view in other words. The bed was in the middle. When Tifa got out of bed she saw a dress on the edge. A beautiful emerald dress with a beaded pattern on it. Tifa took the dress and tried it on. It was tight-fitted on Tifa, Showing her perfect curves around her body. It was about above knee length and her back was exposed. She then put on the black stockings and black high-heeled shoes and diamond earrings. Once she was done she stared out the window from the room she was in. "You look beautiful" Someone whispered in her ear, Holding her from the waist. Someone was behind her and Tifa knew who. "I didn't hear you enter, Cloud" She smirked and turned around. "I like to surprise people. Good thing that you're awake because it's time" Cloud walked to the door. "Time? For what?" She asked confused as Cloud was about to open the door. "Masquerade party tonight, Hide that mark I gave you. Tonight there will be many vampires so don't look so suspicious" Just before he could opened the door, Tifa stopped him by walking closer to him and closing the door infront of him. "P-Party and more vampires?! Where are we exactly Cloud?" Tifa stopped Cloud by blocking his way. "We're at my manor, Strife Manor. Tonight there's a masquerade party going and I had to attend even if 'they' are trying to look for you" Cloud just walked away and sat at the edge of the bed. "Who are 'they' that you keep talking about?! When are you going to tell me everything Cloud?! When?" Tifa was getting angry now. Still standing next to the door she waited for him to reply.

"Alright I shall tell you then, 'They' is a mad man. His name is Sephiroth, He wants you for reasons I don't know. But he wants your blood. Like I said, I don't know the details. I used to work for him and so did Zack but since we refused to do as we were told, He got mad. I wasn't going to let him kill you." Cloud sat there staring at her. "Why are you helping me then?" She asked as she was still standing near the door. Cloud got up and walked closer to her. Enclosing her to the wall he raised his hands and set them on the wll above her shoulders. "Because I like you." No where to run know she stared at his cerulean-red orbs, Almost getting lost in them. "Cloud..." She whispered as he soon got closer to her. Not wanting to crush her small figure he gently pressed his body against her. Cloud closed the gap between them as he gently pressed his lips onto hers. What started off as a harmless kiss soon lead to a passionate one. Somehow from the door they reached their way to the bed.

As if on cue the door opened. "Hey Cloud! Is she awake yet-" Before he could finish his sentence, The person who interrupted them saw the scene in front of him. Cloud was on top of Tifa. Her dress was now covered in wrinkles and slightly messed up. "Whoa, Sorry to interrupt your make-out session! Well look at the time, I gotta go!" The man slowly closed the door. "Zack! You dumb ass!!!!" Cloud yelled out as he soon got off of Tifa. "I'm Sorry!!!" Zack shut the door and ran away. "Great now I'm in for it." Cloud sat on the edge of the bed as Tifa stood up. "Why?" She asked. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you Tifa and knowing Zack, He might spread a rumor out which is bad knowing that there's a lot of vampires here tonight. A vampire dating a human? That's never been heard of." Cloud stared at Tifa. Tifa then closed her eyes and kissed Cloud one last time. "Then why not turn me into a vampire?" This got Cloud's attention. "No, Absolutely not!" He said in a serious tone. "Why not?" Tifa got off the bed. "Don't you know how different your life will be? Always hungry for blood? Sometimes you can't even kiss anyone because you can suddenly attack them? How long you can live? You won't be the same every again Tifa! I don't want you to suffer." Cloud stood up and headed to the window. "Then show me Cloud! Show me! I-I want to live with you forever! I-I don't want to leave you Cloud! Let me love you! Show me Cloud, Please?!" Soon tears filled Tifa eyes as Cloud stayed silent. "You know, You can be so stubborn sometimes!" With that, Tifa took the mask that was on the mirror and shut the door. She ran out of the room leaving Cloud alone.

Tifa quickly put on the mask and dashed through the hall into the dance hall, Passing that she opened the doors and soon ran down the stairs into the garden maze.

Tears falling from underneath the mask she wore. Meanwhile back in the room, Cloud watched from the window. He sighed and opened the window latch. He jumped out of the window fearing that Sephiroth was in the garden somewhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the dance hall, two waiters watched everything around them. "Hey Reno, You think that Lord Strife is here tonight?" A bald tall man about twenty-six wearing a raven's mask and all black asked. "Yeah, But he might be busy at the moment from what Zack has said, Rude" Reno a red haired man about twenty-three wearing a falcon mask and red with black stripes clothing replied.

Reno and Rude served and watched around them. They spotted Zack, He was near a door entrance by the wall talking to a young lady. "Looks like he's strill trying to get Lady Aerith" Reno chuckled. "Seems so, Reno" Rude watched,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the door entrance, Zack was smooth-talking a beautiful young woman about twenty-two, Brown braided hair and memorizing green eyes. Wearing a pearl colored dress about knee length with small diamond like rhinestones around it and white open-toe high heels and a dove mask. "So Aerith, It's so nice to see you again." Zack smirked. "You can cut the act Zack, I know you like me" She giggled and walked away slowly. "I- but- who- what- when -how? I mean, Wait up!" Zack followed Aerith as she soon was disappearing into the crownd of poeple dancing. Zack was wearing navy blue with black stripes clothing with a eagle masked. He ran deeper into the crownd ans once he grabbed hold of her, They started to dance. "You thought you could get away didn't you?" He smiled at her. "Of course not, What makes you think that?" She giggled again and they soon did the waltz.

"Say, Zack when will be see Lord Strife?" Asked Aerith as they were dancing. "Don't know, He's busy at the moment and so am I" He spinned her around. "Oh really? She smiled. "Oh yeah" He then leaned closer to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, Slowing down in their dance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehwere in the moon-lighten garden maze an annoyed Sephiroth walked in circles. "Damn it! They tell me to come here and what do I get?! A maze!" Sephiroth walked in circles until her found a passage. Where it lead him was to a fountain. He heard a noise of someone weeping and he went closer to its source. "Hello?" He called out. "Oh.. umm... I'm sorry" The crying sadden woman replied. "Why are you crying dear child?" Sephiroth made it sound as if he actually cared. "It's... nothing really. I just got into an arguement with someone." She looked down at the water from the fountain. "What's your name child?" Sephiroth asked the young woman. "Tifa, Tifa Lockhart sir." She replied not even starting at him. "Tifa you say?" He grinned. "Yes" She replied in a whispered tone. "You wish to be a vampire? no?" He asked her, Starting at her with his cat-like eyes. "Yes I do, More than anything else" She looked up at him with hope in her eyes, "Then give me yor blood" Sephiroth grinned once more and waited for her to reply. "My blood? why? She asked curious. "So I can change you into a vampire, Into a undead immortal person. Once I change you, You can live with your loved one happily." He came closer to her, Sititng on the stone bench next to the fountain and her. "Alright then" With that Sephiroth came closer to her. Ready to sink his teeth into her, His fangs grew bigger as he parted her hair to the side, Almost about to touch her soft skin someone stopped him with a rose. The rose soon went deep into his chest as he cringed in pain. He took it out and searched for who ever did that. Tifa just sat there on the stone bench watching.

"That's as far as you go Sephiroth!" Soon a figure jumped from the stairs from up top. "Oh shucks, And I so close!" Sephiroth smirked. "Leave here alone!" The man got closer to Tifa to defend her, "Cloud?" She asked. "Yeah It's me" He said as he raished his mask up. "What are you doing here?!" She walked away from him. "Tifa, Don't trust a word he says! He's not good!" Cloud yelled. "You're the evil one Cloud! She only wants to be with you forever and yet you won't turn her into a vampre? That's called a bad relationship" Tifa was standing in the middle of the two men arguing. "Stop! I can't take this anymore!" With that, Tifa ran away going deeper into the maze of roses and trees.

"So now, Where were we?" Cloud asked. "Oh just about here!" With that the two started to fight, No weapons what so ever so they settled for a fist fight.

Meanwhile as Tifa ran she found an area filled with roses from all sorts. She looked at each rose in awe. Picking one up as it called her. A crimson colored rose called her name out. "Tifa.." Not paying any attention to the flower she picked it up as she held it in her hands it pricked her with its thorns. Soon Tifa fell to the floor slowly she was turning pale.

About one hour later Cloud was done with Sephiroth, "Yeah and stay out!!!" With that Cloud sent Sephiroth running to a new part of the undiscovered maze. "Tifa.." He thought as he ran to find her. A figure lying on the floor with an injured bleeding hand was all that Cloud saw. "Tifa! Tifa!" He yelled out as he quickly ran to her. He held her in his hands holding her close to him. She was cold and pale. "Tifa! Please wake up!" He shook her but nothing. He saw the rose she had in her hands and he knew immediately what did this. "A poisonous rose." With that he knew he had no choice but to suck out the poison out of her. He parted her hair and licked her right side without any warning he bit into her trying to suck out the most poison he could. The blood coming out her was crimson or black, Cloud stayed there in the garden sucking out the poison from her body. He saw that as time went by, Her color was coming back. He continued and then he heard a gasp. She gasp in pain and he paid no attention to her. Tears soon filled her eyes as the pain was too much for her. "Cloud... please... stop" Tifa tried getting Cloud off of her but she was too weak to do so. She closed her eyes, Tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt his fangs leave as he soon stood up. He wiped his face from the blood that covered it. "Sorry Tifa" He said as he helped her stand up. "W-Why C-Cloud?" She whimpered in pain. Cloud came closer to her and kissed her. "Because I love you" With that he took her by the hand and lead her to the entrance of the maze. "Then if you do, Then why can't you turn me into a vampire?" She asked in a sadden tone. As they walked passed a gate, He opened it. "Because I told you already, I just can't. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to see you suffer. In time Tifa. You're not ready just yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile somewhere else in the garden maze. Sephiroth walked in circles for what seemed like hours which was just about two and forty-five minutes.

He sat next to a giant green thing. Not knowing what it was he poked it out of curiosity. Something growled and Sephiroth looked from right to left but nothing.

So he ignored it. Within a few seconds it growled it again. Getting anoyed now, He tried looking for the source of the annoying noise. It growled yet again. "Oh for cryin' out loud!" He yelled, The thing growled again and Sephiroth turned his head to see what was making the noise. The thing he sat next to was the source of the noise! It grwoled and ate Sephiroth. It was a venus fly trap - giant venus fly trap. "Ow" Were the last words of poor ol' Sephy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! To be continued as always - Just a chapter filled with pure CloTi, Slight ZackxAerith in it! Poor Sephy and his bad luck! well 'til next time!

Credits: FFGirl 16 for the idea, Squrae-Enix for FF and that's about it! Chapter 4 coming soon! Please Read & Review as always, Thankies!


	4. Chaos

AN: Still at the Masquerade Party. Barett and Cid in this one, More ZackxAerith and CloTi. Also Yuffie and Vincent. CloTi - I know their realationship is rushed but that's the way I like it. heh heh... Anyway this is will be a short chapter! Sorry! Everything will be explained soon and revealed! Also poor Tifa!!!!! So anyway...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still in the maze Sephiroth was getting annoyed as always, He reached into his pockets to get out a slim black phone out. He dialed a number and waited for it to ring. "Pick up, Damn it!" He then looked to his sides, It was dark but I guess that's what you get when you're inside a plant right? He soon then ripped himself out of the plant causing it to scream and roar in pain as it slowly died as Sephiroth got out all slimy, Holding his cell phone waiting for it to ring. As soon as he got the person to pick up he yelled straight into the phone before the person on the other line could answer or greet. "Get me a plane and now!!!!" He yelled and slammed his phone shut causing it to slightly crack. "That's the last time I buy something off of E-bay!!! Damn internet." He soon then walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile inside the cold, dark bar 'They' have arrived. They seached the entire house/bar for anything. A lead or trail on her but nothing. "The boss is not goona be happy, One" A male called out as his partner walked further into the rooms of upsairs. "Like I don't know that, Two!" A woman yelled as she entered a room filled with plain brown boxes and dusty items. "One, Nothing is here. Let's just go please?" A man know as Two asked as he sat on a step of the stairs. "Alright, The boss must be on his way to Vegas by now. Let's just go and report to him on our misfortunate findings" The female know as One walked downstairs whiling grabbing her partner by the collar and leaving the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a windy desert somewhere or know as the Sahara Desert, Barett and Cid walked on its hot and sandy grounds. "Ow! Barett lets get outta here!" Cid walked alongside Barett. "Naw, We can't! Yuffie and that vampire boyfriend of her's ain't here yet! So quit your complaining!" Barett slid on his goggles on. "And put on your goggles! A sand storm is comin'!" Barett walked further away from Cid. "Damn kids, damn sand storm!" Cid complained as he put on his on pair of goggles on. From the distance two blurry figures came closer. "Hiya! Cid and Barett! Glad you could make it!" A cheerful Yuffie hugged the two while Vincent just waved his hand in a silent greeting. "What took yew two long?!" Yelled Cid as a sand storm soon approach them with rough dusty winds. "First let's get out of here, Shall we?" Vincent pointed to a campsite ahead. "Fine!" They said in unison. They all walked to that campsite Vincent lead them two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in London where the Masquerade Party was still being held, Cloud and Tifa made their way back into the room Tifa woked up in earlier before. Tifa was sititng on the edge of the bed while Cloud stared out the window of the dim-lighted room. "Cloud I can understand that you want to protect me but why not? Just give me three good reasons why not, please?" Tifa stared at Cloud as he looked out the window. "I said no Tifa and that's final. One. You might not be able to control these new powers you shall gain, Two. You might want to attack anyone in your way and Three. You might die after turning into a vampire." He continued to look out the window without looking at her. "But I'm willing to risk that all! I can't stand it Cloud! You're able to live for thousands of years and what about me? I'll die eventually and leave you alone. " Her eyes couldn't take it anyway more, Tears fell onto the bed. "Tifa please understand that I said no. Please don't cry" He turned to face her. A tear stained face, So beautiful yet so fragile. "I'm n-not c-crying because of that d-dummy! I-It hurts w-where y-you bit m-me t-wice" She choked on her words as even more tears stained her face. It pained Cloud deeply to see her sad, He went closer to her. As he sat next to her he was about to go closer to kiss her until he suddenly hissed and his fangs grew bigger. He grew violent as he wanted to attack her. "Cloud?" She asked confused as Cloud stepped away from her, He covered his mouth and turned his back on her. "Don't come any closer Tifa!" He warned but as didn't always does, She paid no attention to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to stop his violent behavior. "See Cloud! You need me! Take my blood! It's ok if you do! Please Cloud!" She yelled at him, Her head lying against his back. "No!" Were his last words as violently shook her off causing her to fall back on the hard floor. He opened the door and slammed it shut!

As he left, She was still on the floor. "Why? Cloud?" She whispered as she fell unconscious. Her hand and lip slighly bleeding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still dancing in the ballroom floor with Lady Aerith, Cloud came him slamming the doors behind him. "Uh-Oh" Zack thought as he stopped dancing with Aerith. "Zack, Is something the matter?" Aerith asked Zack politely. "Really bad. Listen Aerith, Meet me in the graden. I shall be there soon" He then gently kissed her hand. "Understood" Soon Aerith left the dance floor and headed out the doors to the stairs leading to the garden maze. Zack made his way out a crowd of masked people and straight to Cloud.

"Cloud, Man what's wrong?!" Zack asked worried. Cloud was now slouching on the wall of the door entrance he just came out of. He was wheezing and slighly bleeding yet again. "W-We're running out of t-time Z-Zack! I-I can't control myself. Lock Tifa in her room and go after Sephiroth! Now Zack!" Cloud pleaded as he soon headed out the door trying his best not to fall. Zack ran to the garden as fast as he could. "Zack, What took you so long?" Aeritha asked as Zack made his way to the graden bench were Aerith was sitting. "I'm sorry, We can't talk now. I must go" He looked into her green eyes as she did into his blue ones. "I know, Please be careful Zack!" With that Zack quickly kissed Aerith on the lips and ran back to the ballroom. He ran passed the ballroon into the hallway where many rooms were located. Zack then quickly seached his pockets for the keys. He found the key and locked the door to Tifa's room. "Please forgive me Tifa" With that Zack ran to go find Cloud with just his blood trail as a clue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Sephiroth was entering a large building. Lights everywhere which bugged Sephiroth, "Cut the lights on this place and get me vodka!" He called out to two maids who were in the room with him, "Yes sir!" The woman then ran out the room to go fetch what Sephiroth demanded. "Sir, They're are two here to see you" A male body guard entered the room. "Ah yes, Let them in" Sephiroth then sat in his big chair. "Yes we have come to report to you, Sir!" They called out, The two figures as Sephiroth grinned. "Then? Go on, Report."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! Credits: FFGirl16 for the idea, Square-Enix for FF which I don't own. Um anything one else? So anyway Please Read & Review as always! Thankies! 'Til next time in Chapter 5! Everthing will be explained eventually about why Cloud is acting weird, Will Tifa wake up in her locked room? Who are those two know as 'they'? What is Sephy doing in Vegas?! What are Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, and Barett up to? Hmm... makes you wonder, Doesn't it?


	5. Forgive Me, Mr Stubborn

An: If chapters 1-4 have errors then I deeply apologize! So to cut things short, Let's get to it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the windy Sahara Desert four people were sitting inside a tent, "Alright, Thanks for coming here today! Now let's get down to business!" Yuffie stood up and stared at the three in front of her. "Cut it short kid, Now what do you want with us Yuffie?" Cid stared at Yuffie as she was walking around the table they were all sitting at. "We are here because of this!" Yuffie took at something from her pockets, It was covered with a piece of white cloth. "What's that?" Barett asked as he stared at the item in her hands. "This my friends, Is a vampire treasure! I showed Tifa this earlier and now I know she's gone missing. This pendant here has a crest on it with the initials CS on the front and on the back just TS. What does CS and TS stand for?" Yuffie then handed the pendant to the group. They all looked at it and examined its features. "It looks expensive, But why CS and TS?" Cid asked as he was handed the pendant next. "Good question! What does CS and TS stand for? That's what we are trying to figure out." Cid handed the pendant back to Yuffie. "So you're saying that you haven't found anything else?" Barett asked as Yuffie next handed him the pendant. "That's exactly what we're saying. First we find a burned warehouse and then one that sunk. We found this pendant and that's all we have to go by for right now" Vincent said as he stood up and headed for the entrance of the tent. "Yuffie it's time for us to go." Then Vincent went outside. "Aw man! Again! Well see ya guys! We're on a tight schedule!" With that Yuffie left two confused men in the tent.

Outside the tent, Vincent and Yuffie made their way to a underneath cave not far from the tent. "Vincent, Why did we leave?" Asked Yuffie as they walked to the cave entrance. "That's all they need to know for now" Vincent kneeled down to find a button on the sandy ground. "Oh" Then the ground above them shook and revealed a cave. They entered it and it closed in an instant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Las Vegas, Nevada Sephiroth sat in his big chair waiting for his report. "Tifa Lockhart was not at the bar, Sir!" One answered. "I knew that." Sephiroth stared at Two. "S-She has escaped, Sir!" Two replied. "I knew that to. How useless, Come back when you have a lead! Cloud might have taken her far from his manor by now, I want you two to go to Strife Manor and stayed there undercover, Understand?" Sephiroth stared at the two. "Understood, Sir!" With that One and Two bowed in repect and left the building. Sephiroth watched them as they left the room and then he stared out the window. "Time is running out" He sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in London, Zack followed the trail of blood. It lead him to Cloud's room, He entered without permission. "Cloud? You here man?" He called out. "Over here" Cloud whispered. "Where? I can't see you." The room was dark until Cloud pulled the curtain. The light from the moon lite the darken room. Cloud was sitting by the window. "You ok?" Zack asked as he went closer to Cloud. "Time is running out Zack, In the morning I want you to take Tifa and run away with her." Cloud stared at Zack. "Why can't you?" Zack asked as he sat on the edge of Cloud's bed. "If I do that, Then who knows what I'll end up doing" Cloud looked away to the window. "But what about the prophecy, Cloud?" Zack asked as he stared at Cloud who was looking out the open window. "Like I don't know about it Zack! I'm the one who knows everything about it! We can't. I won't let her relive that! I just won't" Cloud continued not to turn his back and look at Zack. "We can change it Cloud! You know we can! If we all just run away then you can continue living with her or why not change her into a vampire?" Zack waited for Cloud to reply. "One. I will not run away from my problems and Two. I won't do that to her. It's best that she doesn't know anymore than she does and it's best for her to stay human." Zack stood up. "What are you so afraid of?! You live and so does she! You two found each other and now you're just being stubborn! The prophecy stated that you two would live, She died and then so did you! Why can't you just give it a try Cloud? Why not?" Zack headed to the door. "I'm afraid of losing her again Zack" With that Zack opended the door. Before he left, Zack had just one more thing to say to Cloud. "You're a coward, If the prophecy is not fulfilled then everything will go wrong and you know that very well Cloud" With that Zack closed the door behind him and left like that. Cloud sighed and got up, He then opened his door and left his room. He was headed to her room.

When Tifa woke up, Her lip and hand were still slighly bleeding, Her tears dried and she looked around. She was on floor, She got up and went straight to the bed. She began to cry again. "W-Why C-Cloud?" She asked no one. From outside her door, Cloud heard her crying. He closed his eyes as it pained him to hear it. A flashback soon came in mind.

_A man and woman ran down a long narrow hallway, Barely making it out. Huffing and gasping for air they continued to run. "Cloud, I'm scared!" The woman yelled as they ran. "Hang on, Tifa!" The man known as Cloud held her hand as they ran in that building. They ran and ran and they had no where to escape. A man laughed in the distance with an evil grin. "Come out, Come out, Where ever you are!" The man laughed as Cloud held Tifa's hand tight, They kepy running and eventually they stopped at a dead end. Cloud held Tifa not wanting to let go but it was too late. "C-Cloud, I-I'm s-so s-sorry" With that Cloud saw the big wound Tifa had in her chest, He held it trying to make it stop bleeding. "No! Tifa hang in there! Tifa!" Tifa slowly closed her eyes, "I'm so sorry" Tifa whispered as she fell to the floor. "No! Tifa!" Cloud kneeled down holding her body as tears filled his cerulean-red orbs. His body covered in her blood the man kept laughing. "Sephiroth!!!!!" Cloud yelled in anger. _

Cloud opened his eyes, His chest hurting and soon a headache. He wanted to enter her room but he just held the door knob. "If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through my garden forever, Cloud. Please stop hurting me like this. I want and mean I really want to stay with you... forever" Cloud heard her words as he stepped away from her door. "I love you Tifa" He soon then walked away as Tifa cried herself to sleep in her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"A long time ago a vampire and a half breed fell in love, They never left each other's side but one day they soon did. An evil man know as a maniac murdered the woman who was the half breed causing the vampire to live in a world of torment, torture, solitude, in a sadden world. His love was now gone. It pained him day to day with every _

_passing moment to the point that he could no longer take it. Eventually one day he_committed suicide, Taking his own life hoping to see her some day again."

"I love that story" Sephiroth read out loud. "Because I'm the one who killed her, My dear Tifa" Sephiroth laughed as he read more of the book he held in his hands. "Poor little Cloud, Afraid of what might happen to his most loved one. Explains for why he doesn't want the prophecy to be fulfilled." He sat there reading more of his beloved book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! Credits: FFGirl16, Square-Enix, Who ever wrote that saying/line thingy. To be continued as always. Please Read & Review! Thankies! It is greatly appreciated!

So what now? What's this prophecy and why does Sephy like it so much? What will happen with Tifa next? Will Zack take her away or will Cloud? And what about Cloud himself? What's his deal and why are One and Two know as just "They"? Will Barett and Cid ever find Tifa and what's a cave doing in the Sahara Desert?! Is Vincent really a vampire? You'll have to wait and see! Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. Fake Cactuars and Vegas!

AN: This chapter may be a little off track from the main plot or maybe not... Well anyway yet again more CloTi in this chapter, Sephy humor and Vegas?! Wow! VincentxYuffie and ZackxAerith in next chapter! Also Barett and Cid. Well then off to it!

* * *

"Hey Tifa, Wake up!" Zack whispered as he shook Tifa who was sound asleep in her bed. "Come on Tifa! Wake up!" Zack shook her even hard until Tifa's eyes slightly cracked opened. "Z-Zack? It's 3:00am! What do you want?" Tifa asked as she closed her eyes again slowly. "We have to go! It's dangerous for you to stay here" Zack then grabbed Tifa by the hand causing her to jump out of her bed. "What about Cloud? Will he be coming with us or does he plan to cast me away into the shadows?!" Tifa turned her back on Zack. "It's not like he's doing it on purpose! He cares about you deeply, All he wants is to see you smile and safe." Zack slowly walked to the door. "I am safe but I'm not smiling" She said as Zack opened the door. "Come on, We have to leave now!" Then Zack fully opened the door and left waiting in the hallway. Tifa sighed and got ready.

Half hour later, Tifa came out of her room. "About time you got out" Zack was annoyed but was used to waiting on people especially people who have blond hair and blue eyes. As Zack held Tifa's hand to escort her to their destination, Tifa saw Cloud standing there. She ran to him letting go of Zack. She was a few feet away from him now. "Cloud! I-I'm sorry if I'm a bother but, but please don't cast me away from your heart!" She yelled out as she felt tears soon filling her eyes, Tifa wouldn't cry. Not now would she cry, She loved this man in front of her but she tried her hardest not to cry in front of him anymore. "Please! I-I'm sorry for what happened in the past! I'm so sorry" Before Tifa could say more she fainted and collapsed on to the floor. That caught Cloud's attention, Her last words. He then soon went to help her and so did Zack. "Tifa! Tifa!" He called out as he held her. "Cloud, Word of advice. I don't wanna take Tifa alone" Zack stood next to Cloud. "I know, That's why I'm going too. Help me get her to the jet" Cloud then carried Tifa bridal style of course. "Right!" With that, Zack helped Cloud get Tifa to their private jet.

Forty-eight hours later, Tifa woke up in a soft bed in a dark room with just the light from a lamp in the distance. "You're awake, I'm glad" Said a figure who was sitting on a chair next to the window. "C-Cloud?" She asked. "Yeah" He whispered as he got up and turned on more lights. Once he turned on the lights and the room was no longer dark he sat next to Tifa. "Where are we Cloud?!" Tifa was angry at him, Angry for everything. "Las Vegas, Nevada" He replied as he stared at her. "What?! What are we doing in Vegas?! What's going on Cloud? I want answers and I want them now!!" She wanted demanded, She stared at Cloud waiting for a reply. "A business meeting will be held here in Vegas soon, Also if Sephiroth doesn't know where you are, The better. Tifa can you remember the last thing you told me?" He continued to stare at her without looking away, "I said I was sorry for causing you trouble and then I said sorry again for something from the past? Call me crazy but I had a strange dream, A dream where I died and then eventually you did too. Cloud do you know anything about that?" She asked as she stared into his piercing blue eyes. "Yes I do" He looked away. "Then tell me please!" She begged,

"A long time ago we met at a garden at a masquerade party, We immediately fell in love. We dated for a while and eventually we-" Cloud grew nervous and also he was blushing, "Anyway we were running from Sephiroth, Back then he wasn't the idiot he is today. He killed you while we were running, He not only killed you but our unborn child. I-I couldn't live that, I was so in love with you that I committed suicide hoping to see you again." Cloud looked at Tifa who was paying deep attention to him. "Unborn child? You mean-" Tifa didn't finish her sentence as she too started to blush and turned three different shades of red. "There's a prophecy to be completed also, This is our time to live Tifa. I don't want you to die this time" He gently held her hand. "What's this prophecy about Cloud? Are you going to tell me or not?" She asked as got closer to him. "I don't know it all but I do know it's has something do to about us." With that they got closer and closer losing each other, They closed the gap between them as they kissed. One harmless kissed turned into a passionate one yet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Stratosphere, Zack entered the large building. He made his way to a large red door, He knocked. "Come in" A voice called. Zack did as the voice commanded, He entered the dim-lighted room, "Ok, Lets cut this short, Sephiroth" He said as he stayed next to the door entrance. "No more hellos? Wow the youth of today really don't have manners anymore" He grinned although Zack wasn't able to see it. "Or it's just that your hearing needs a checkup? Or that I just don't like you Seph" Zack stayed close to the door. From afar by the window, Sephiroth sat at his desk watching Zack. "Where is the girl Zack?!" He yelled. "Maybe playing hooky? Look I don't know where she is" He replied cooly. "Time is running out Zack! The prophecy can not be fulfilled! I won't allow it!! They can't live this time!!" He got up and slammed hist fist on the desk. Zack was slowly turning the knob of the door. "You can't have her! Let them live for once! You know, You're really getting to old for this" Sephiroth then came stomping and marching furiously at Zack, As he came closer to Zack, He swung the door opened and then slammed it in poor ol' Sephy's face. Now Sephiroth was mad and really mad at that, While he was trying to get his face back from the door that he met not too long ago unpleasantly, Zack was running. As soon as he left the room, Zack made a run for it!

Turing to the right and past some people checking in at the front desk, He opened a door and made his way up to the top. Meanwhile a really ticked off Sephiroth opened the door and ran to find Zack. "Why that little brat!! He's mine now!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Hotel room, As things we heating up between Cloud and Tifa, Cloud was on top of Tifa. His arms were just a little higher than Tifa's shoulders. He kissed her lovingly and with passion. They never stopped until they soon parted, Gasping for air. Cloud looked straight into her eyes getting lost in them as she just smiled at him.

"Cloud will you now consider it?" She asked him. "Consider what?" Cloud then got off of Tifa and sat next to her. "Turning me into a vampire" Tifa got up from lying and off the bed. "This again Tifa? I told you no already" He got serious as he starred at her, Tifa was looking out the window now. "It won't change anything Cloud! My feelings for you will always be the same but why can't you understand?! Please Cloud, I beg of you!" She was pleading, Begging him now desperately. "Please!" She looked at Cloud with big watery brown-wine colored orbs. He starred at her not buying it at all, Cloud crossed his arms as he sat there looking at her. Silence soon filled the air but was cut short a few minutes later when she spoke up again "I guess I have no choice then" Tifa walked closer to the bed and closer to Cloud, He watched her as she came closer to him, Way too close.

Once she was close to him she kissed him, From his lips she moved down to his neck. Cloud closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright" She stopped and just in time or else she would have left him a mark on the right side of his neck. "What?" She asked in an innocent confused tone. "I said I'll do it, Tifa remember that we're in this together" She smiled. "Thank you Cloud!" She kissed him one more time. Then Cloud grabbed her by her wrists and pinned her down to the bed. He was now on top of her, He started to part her hair. "Cloud, What are you doing?" She asked confused. "You said you wanted to become a vampire, Did you not? Then just stay quiet and don't move" With that he didn't wait for her to say anything. She closed her eyes already knowing what was to come. He licked her right side making her shudder from the sudden move. He then without warning sank his fangs into her, Drinking her blood and this time he took his time with her. Tifa closed her eyes shut as the pain was too much to bear, This time she felt like her body was getting numb. She whispered to him. "C...Cloud I'm scared" He then stopped and starred at the beauty in front of him who looked terrified. "Don't worry, Don't be Tifa" With that he gave her a small bloody smile, Tears falling down from her cheeks she closed her eyes as he continued where he left off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Zack was running he was about half way there to the top, Panting and wheezing he stopped. "Maybe that idiot won't come after me" A loud noise of metal and metal

screeching and clashing together could be heard coming up soon. "What was that noise?" Before Zack could say anymore he heard a familiar voice. "One, Two Sephy's coming for you...Three,Four better lock the door..." The voice called out laughing a mad man's laugh. "Uh-Oh" Zack started running again. "Come out, come out where ever you are" The voice said as it got closer to Zack. Zack gulped and tried running faster but his legs were giving out on him. "So I finally found Zack puppy" The voice laughed. "So now we're playing games? Fine by me, Sephiroth." Zack then gave Sephiroth an evil glare and started running again. It took Sephiroth a moment to think about it, He then ran and started chasing Zack laughing an evil and angry laugh.

(Insert some catchy chasing music in now - like k2g (Puffy AmiYumi)

As they ran in up the spiral flight of stairs a couple of doors came into view, Without thinking twice Zack opened and went through one of them and as Sephiroth came to the area of doors he opened the first door and went through as Zack tip-toed out of the third door. Sephiroth came out of the fourth door and opened the second one as Zack came out of the third and went into the fifth one. Sephiroth came out of the second door and looked around as he stood there he saw Zack come out of the fifth door. Zack jumped as he saw Sephiroth and ran into the fourth door as Sephiroth followed behind. Inside the room there was many costumes and mannequins. Silently Zack stood next to five mannequins, He was dressed up as a giant life-size human cactuar. The mannequins he stood next to him were dressed up as a chocobo, a tonberry, harpy, ochu, and a ultimate weapon. Sephiroth slowly walked around the room as if searching for someone which he was. Zack took in a long deep breath holding still as Sephiroth walked passed the fourth mannequin. Zack was the sixth one and he was turning different shades of blue and purple as he was running out of 'air' supply. Good thing he was wearing a green cactuar mask on or else he would of blown his cover. Sephiroth just passed the fifth one and stood next to the sixth one. He came closer to the sixth one watching it as Zack was sweating from iside his mask. Sephiroth came closer and was face to face with Zack. Zack closed his eyes as he prayed that he wouldn't blow his cover by gasping for air. Sephiroth then slowly walked away from the funny-looking cactuar 'mannequin.' As he was headed for the door he heard a big BOOM! noise. Sephiroth turned around and saw the cactuar on the floor moving. Zack took off the mask and took in as much of the fresh air as he could. Zack looked to his right as he saw Sephiroth making his way over. "Crap" He whispered as he quickly took of the costume. He got up and stared at Sephiroth in horror. "Its time for pay back Zack" Sephiroth grinned as he made his way to Zack. Zack quickly took one of the mannequins and pushed it towards Sephiroth pushing him off balance, Zack made a quick run for it out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sephiroth was getting the big chocobo mannequin off of him he yelled in anger. "Damn kid!!" He then took out his most precious friend out. Masamune the long steel silver sword, Thin in appearance with superior beauty and quality. He grinned as he ran up the flight of stairs. Zack rushed out a door. He finally made it all the way to the top of the casino where the rollar coaster and other entertainment was held. He stopped and looked back, He could hear Sephiroth coming up but with a clanking noise. "Masamune" He smirked, "And I forgot my Buster Sword at home" With that he walked casually to the roller coaster ride entrance. Sephiroth came up holding Masamune with his left hand he searched the area for Zack. Some poeple yelled and screamed in horror as they saw Sephiroth with a large sword. A small child about five years old came up to him, He touched the sword as in the background the child's mother screamed terrified. The little boy looked up at Sephiroth with his large big blue eyes, It reminded Sephiroth of Cloud. "Hey mister, Is this a katana?" The small boy asked as his mother cried in horror. "No" Sephiroth replied coldly as he raised his left hand up about to slash the boy. Quickly metal against metal could be heard as Zack was holding onto the small boy with his right and with his left his trusty Buster Sword. Defending the small child, Zack let him go as the boy ran to his mother. "Mommy!" The boy cried as the woman thanked Zack. Zack nodded and smiled. The mother and child ran out of sight. "Now you're going after small children Seph? More to say small little boys?" Zack smirked. Sephiroth released his sword and put it back into its sheath. Zack put his sword on his back in its place. Sephiroth walked around Zack in circles. "Why would you say that Zack? I was just showing him my sword" Zack tilted his head. "Your sword? Wow like it's so cool" Zack crossed his arms watching Sephiroth. "Jealous?" He asked as he stood there in front facing Zack. "Not at all old man" Zack gave him a fake smile. Sephiroth grew irrated and he could of swore he felt a vien pop in his forehead. "Why... you little punk!!" Before Sephiroth could grab Zack by the neck, Zack pushed him out of the way and ran into a seat of the roller coaster.

Sephiroth followed. Zack was standing on the first seat and Sephiroth in the back making his way to the front slowly. The employee working the ride didn't notice that Sephirorth and Zack were not seating. Taking a bite from his sandwich the casino employee turned on the ride. The roller coaster was moving now making it hard for Zack to keep his balance on the thing. Sephiroth paid no attention as he had about three more aisle of seats to go in order to meet his final destination. Zack panicked as he tried his hardest to think of a plan. Not a minute later that Zack's little light bulb in his head flashed. He yelled out to Sephiroth. "Hey Sephy! Lets call it quits?! I'm sorry for calling you old!" That caught Sephiroth's attention. "And?" Zack sighed. "And for calling you ugly" Sephiroth stopped making his way to Zack. "You never called me ugly." Sephiroth yelled out. "Yeah but I sure was thinking it!!" With that Sephiroth and Zack stood face to face. "Alright then, Apology accepted." Sephiroth was about to shake Zack's hand as Zack pushed Sephiroth off the moving roller coaster. Zack grinned. "Oops"

* * *

Done! Credits: FFGirl16, Square-Enix, Final Fantasy, Stratosphere hotel & casino and the song idea - K2G - awesome song (from HiHi Puffy AmiYumi). so anyway yeah, just Sephy and Zack humor. What will happen to Tifa? Will she be ready? Was Cloud telling her a lie or just half of the truth? hmm... makes you wonder, huh? Well fear not! Chapter 7 is on its way soon! Please Read & Review as always! Thankies. All creidts go to respected onwers! This was just part 1 on them in Las Vegas. Chapter 7 - like I said will have more YuffiexVincent in it - I promise! :)


	7. Love Me

AN: Alright here's chapter 7! I just finished Crisis Core so I now have a better view on Zack and Aerith's relationship! Enjoy! Slight YuffiexVincent in this chapter - more in the next one (ps on the last paragraph of YuffiexVincent I accidentaly wrote it in italic form, Ignore that! Sorry about that! Also the first 2 or so sentences in the 2nd half of the beginning.)

* * *

Some where in a underground cave in the Sahara Desert, Yuffie and Vincent were working in a sealed off basement. Yuffie was sitting at a desk reading some documents while Vincent was working the computer across from her. "Hey Vinnie! I think I found somthing!" Yuffie yelled out excited as she jumped off the desk and handed Vincent a piece of paper. "The Prophecy" Vincent read out loud. "Yeah! Go on!" Yuffie smiled at him as Vincent started to read the rest of it out loud to her.

_Case I: 1,000 years ago a vampiric woman and human man gave birth to a half mortal daughter, Since she was just half, Her powers and life was just half. _

_Case II: A full pure blooded vampire man and woman gave birth to a son, He was much more powerful than anyone in their family history. Believed to be able to achive great things in his long everlasting life. _

_Case III: A man believed to be a maniac, Who wanted to rule the both worlds - Human and Vampiric would not allow anyone stronger than him to live and believed that by having that person and also the blood of the first half vampire child, He could rule the worlds. _

_Case IV: That crazed man waited 22 years for the two to mature and grow..._

_Case V: Reports have been made on the half and the pure - Believed that they may be in love. _

_Case VI: Half was murdered with no mercy as eventually the pure took his young life away. _

_Case VII: The maniac lived for many years waiting for them to be reborn some how... _

_Case VIII: Even in death, The two - Pure and Half slept together in each other's embrace in their grave... _

_Case IX: A pendant wrapped around his neck as it tangled around her hands... Intials CTS... _

_Case X: Could they still be alive or reborned? _

_Case XI: Names found out to be - Pure: C and Half: T The mad man S_

_"The rest is hard to make out Yuffie" Vincent handed back the piece of paper to Yuffie. Yuffie sighed as she read over the paper in her mind. "CTS... The Prophecy... In love? 1,000 Years ago? I think we're getting somewhere Vinnie!" Yuffie ran back to the desk to check more documents. "Here let me help you with some of those" Vincent got up from his seat and went to Yuffie's side to help her with the stack of papers she had around the messy desk. "Thanks" She said as he held some papers in his hands as he kissed her sweetly on her forehead. He sat back down and started typing more information on to the computer data files. She read on as they grew silent for the rest of the night concetrating hard on their work. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Meanwhile back in the room in the casino. The lights were cut short as only the moon's beams shinning into the room by the slightly opened window and curtains moving to the soft wind blowing in. Cloud _sank his fangs even deeper into her_, _The pain coursed through her as she held back a scream of pain. Cloud then stopped after what seemed like an eternity of pain, He moved back to her sweet soft lips and made a small wound, and passed his blood into her mouth through his, making it a sweet passionate kiss also. The blood went down Tifa's throat burned slightly as it mixed into hers eventually. A horrible pain arose as she tried hard to stifle the screams. Cloud held her down so she didn't hurt herself and felt a little regretful as to what he had done. Tifa's cries soften to a quiet sob as the pain faded after many hours. Cloud was surprised that it ended so soon but realized a lot of time has past and then that got him wondering what happened to Zack. Cloud then got up and quickly left the room, locking it, and searched for something to feed Tifa when she woke or just in case. The pain had caused her to lose consciousness so now she was sound asleep in the room.

Not a even ten minutes passed as Cloud came back into the room, He looked at her. Even though she was wounded and in pain, She still looked so beautiful and radiant in his eyes as she slept. He watched her like a hawk as he sat down at the edge of the bed. The beams coming from the moon lighting up the room made her stand out. She could almost make the role of Sleeping Beauty if possible. Cloud felt something vibrate in his pocket, He reached into it and got out his cell phone, He opened it. "Hello?" He asked as he could hear something moving fast in the background. "I'm still in my meeting with Seph, I'll be back after I'm done" It was Zack who called obviously. "Alright then, What's that noise in the back Zack?" Cloud looked around the room as he took his eyes off her for just a second. "Oh you know, I got bored so I invited Seph to the roller coaster on the top. He's having a blast here! So am I, I guess. Gotta go! See ya!" With Zack hanged up. Cloud put his phone back into his pocket as he Immediately stared at Tifa. She was waking up now. "C...Cloud I feel weird" She said as she wiped her tears. "Shh... I know. Come over here" He shushed her as he gestured for her to come closer. She did as he commanded. She hugged him, Just being so close to him and his neck - She couldn't rsist. "Bite me" He said as she sank her new found fangs into him, He growled at the sudden pain. He closed his eyes knowing that this might take a while but it didn't as a few minutes passed, She moved away from his neck and up to his lips. She kissed him with so much. He could tell that her attitude would be like this as her body would need some time to get used to these new found powers/abilites. Their lips parted as she whsipered to him.

"Don't leave me Cloud, Don't die again" Her eyes becoming watery she continued. "I'm so sorry for not saving... saving... our child... for not running faster" Before she could continue she felt his lips. He kissed her and then gave her a small smile. "It's ok Tifa, You're back and that's all that matters. Come on - Lets go somewhere" With that he took her by the hand and opened the door.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As soon as the ride was over, Zack took the elevator to the first floor. He walked casually to the entrance to head to the streets wondering if something happened to Sephiroth. "Hel-loo" A sweet soft voice called out from the back of Zack. "Hel-loo" It called out again before Zack turned around. "A-Aerith, What are you doing here? I thought-" Before he could finish, Aerith put a finger on his lips. "You thought I was back home? Nope mister! I wanted to see you silly!" She giggled. "I'm kinda in a meeting at the moment, Can we go on a date later?" Zack grew nervous. "Alright. Meet me at Treasure Island, I'll be waiting by where they have the pirate show. okay?" She smiled as she turned her back on him. "Alright" With that he quickly grabbed her hand and spun her around so now she was facing him. He kissed her lightly on the lips as he ran out the exit leaving a very quiet and blushing Aerith.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Somewhere walking around holding hands the two love birds talked about some stuff some from the past. "Hey Tifa stay here, Okay?" He then gently kissed her hand as he went to get something. Tifa smiled as she waited by a large area of water like a huge water fountain. Suddenly lights and music started to play. Tifa turned around and saw the water start to dance to the music. It was absolutely amazing.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And when sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight" _

He whispered in her ear as she spun around. "Cloud did you do this all?" She smiled. "Yeah and it sure wasn't easy too" He replied nervously. "Its amazing, Thank you Cloud!" She then jumped excited and as she hugged Cloud. There was silence for a few as they just stared at each other, Getting lost in her wine colored orbs as she did with his ocean blue-slightly green eyes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Zack walked out the door and headed to the streets he spotted Sephiroth in the middle of the road. As if on cue a big grey-hound bus came at a hight speed and as we all know Sephiroth wasn't paying attention and looking the other way. "Seph! look out!!" Zack yelled out as he saw a confused Sephiroth. "Huh?" Then he turned around and saw the bus. "Ah- Oh- Ouch! Gah-" Zack saw the bus just run over him. He grinned. "Sephy got hit by a bus!" Zack sang as he slowly walked laughing.

Zack made his way to the Treasure Island casino to go meet up with Aerith for their date, He saw her in the distance as he waved to her. "Zack you made it on time!" She smiled, "I'm glad" He then kissed her gently on the cheek. "Yeah I wounldn't miss for the world" He then reached into his pockets to get something out. She titled her head as she watched him. "Here, This is for you" Zack have her a pink ribbon that matched her outfit. "Thank you Zack! I love it!" She quickly gave him a peck on the lips as she tied the ribbon. "How does it look?" She asked. "Wonderful on you" He smiled as he was glad he picked that one out. It really did look nice tied around her brown braided hair.

"One, Two Sephy's coming for you.

Three, Four Better lock the door.

Five, Six hide your chocobo's.

Seven, Eight Masamune's all set.

Nine, Ten he's at your bed.

...You better start running again, Zack"

That voice he grew to love sang as he it got closer. "Oh no, Sephy made a new stupid song" Zack rolled his eyes as he looked to his left, Sephiroth was walking slowly with Masamune. "Listen Aerith, I gotta go again. I promise I'll make it up to you... somehow... If I'm still alive" He gulped nervously. She giggle. "Good luck" With that he ran away as Sephiroth picked up his speed running chasing Zack. He was runnning chasing Zack with Masamune' in hand making it look like a angry married woman chasing her husband out with a broom - well it's the same here except it's with a sword.

As they were running and playing 'Tag' They passed by the two love birds as they were sharing a passionate kiss. The two not knowing what was happening around them.

"Will I ever get a break and see Aerith?!" Zack whined.

* * *

Done! Credits: FFGirl16, kiakishadow, Final Fantasy, Square-Enix, Goo Goo Dolls, All rights go to respected onwers! - The Freddy Song not mine but I did change it so it could have a FF theme to it. Plz R&R Thankies! Till Next Time! Chapter 8 cooming soon! More YuffiexVincent and ZackxAerith and Sephy humor.


	8. Fake Marriages, Vodka, and Lady in red!

AN: And now...with The SHM!! Yay! Whoo! Short chapter! Sorry! and don't worry -This is just a slight-relief humor chapter!

* * *

Once they parted Cloud stared into Tifa's eyes, She gave him a confused look. "Hey Tifa, Lets get married!" Tifa's heart skipped a beat. "What?! B-But we're not even ready, We don't even have any plans!" Cloud held her hand, "I know but why not? Like they say - Whatever happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas! So let's do it! I don't know why but lets just do something crazy..." Tifa smiled. "Alright lets do it then" His eyes had a shine to them, Cloud then pretty much yanked her hand and ran with her across the street to a small wedding chapel. Once they entered a man about twenty-two with short silver hair and blue-slight green eyes wearing flashy and very eccentric clothing popped out of no where and greeted Cloud and Tifa. "Welcome to Love Bird Inn! Sponsored by J-Hop!" The man greeted. "J-Hop?" Cloud asked. "Of course Jenova's House Of Pancakes!! Here! Have a coupon! 10 off on any mako infused drinks!" Then the man handed Cloud a green coupon with a silver alien on it. "T-Thank you?" Cloud looked nervous. "By the way, I'm Kadaj! So are ya here to get hitched?! Err.. I mean married?" The man known as Kadaj laughed. "Yeah" Cloud then put the coupon in his right pocket. "Ok then! Since I like you two, It'll be only 10.95! Plus it'll only take five minutes to get married! Please take a number and wait in line" Then Kadaj went into another room. "Number sixty-one!!" He yelled, A biker couple then entered where Kadaj was in. About five minutes later Kadaj came out with the couple and went to the cash register, The couple payed and Kadaj handed them their marriage certificate. "Thank you! Come again!" Kadaj waved good-bye as the couple left. "Number sixty-two!!" He yelled out again, Cloud looked at the number in his hand. "Tifa we're number sixty-two, Are you ready?" He asked Tifa, Who looked nervous. "Yeah" She smiled. They entered the room that Kadaj was in. "Welcome" Kadaj greeted, "Now lets get this over with!" He laughed.

"Do you take Cloud Strife, Tifa? And do you take Tifa Lockhart, Cloud? Just say yes or no and blah blah blah... and until death do you part until you roam the world as zombies..." a zombie obsessed Kadaj ranted on. Tifa and Cloud could barely catch what he was saying and were looking at the man like "Huh?" Zack ran in at that moment making Cloud and Tifa look at him. "Don't do it!!" Zack shouted, causing a smile from Cloud. That confused Zack."Why not?" Cloud replied looking at him. "Well are you telling me you're gonna get hitched in a dump like this?!" Cloud grinned, "Maybe, It's something you would do... Well I'm in love, What can I say?" Zack stared at his best friend as if he has lost it in the past hours they haven't seen each other. "Cloud are you drunk or something? Do you think Tifa would want to get married here in a place where there's no one you two know and a nut case getting you married?!" Zack pointed a finger at Kadaj who just stood there giving him a creepy smile. Zack shudder as he then continued where he left off. "Come on Cloud! If you really wanna get married then just wait! Seph is on our case and all you can do is think about getting married at a time like this?!" Zack looked worried. "Sure why not? But since you don't want us to... Then I guess I have no choice, Tifa lets wait I guess" Cloud then opened the door and went out, Tifa chased after him leaving a creepy looking Kadaj with Zack. Zack looked at Kadaj who stayed still and still smiling at him, Zack gave out a faint nervous laugh as he ran out. "Come again!" Kadaj waved as Zack ran out.

Outside Cloud stopped walking as Tifa catched up to him now. "Were you serious about getting married there, Cloud?" She looked at Cloud whose back was facing her.

"In there? Well yeah kinda..." Before Cloud could continue, Zack came running but he already heard everything so... "Excuse my friend Cloud, Tifa! He's going through denial or maybe the lack of blood in his diet lately" Cloud turned around and faced Zack. "No it's neither of those conculsion I was just trying to state something to myself" Zack and Tifa looked at him confused. "Huh? What? What are ya trying say man?!" Zack stared at his best friend waiting for an answer. "I just wanted to see if I could actually get myself to go along with it but I was wrong, I couldn't" Cloud smirked. Zack chuckled, "You idiot! C'mon let's get outta here" Zack ran away from Tifa and Cloud slowly, "You know what? I'm starting to miss home!" Cloud smiled. "London?" He asked. "Yeah" With that Tifa, Cloud, and Zack made their way out of the small chapel and back to the streets of Vegas.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Of course Sephiroth lost track of Zack so he just made his way back to his hotel room. "Good evening sir!" One of Sephy's maid greeted. "Get me the vodka, Now!" He growled. "Yes sir! Right away sir!" Then the woman left out of sight to retrive what her master ordered. Meanwhile Sephiroth was waiting he sat down on his big red chair, He clicked the button on the phone to listen to his messages. "You have 23 new messages!" The voice recorder yelled out. "Message One: Sephiroth are you there?! It's your mother! Are you ignoring me again! Now answer me!! Why don't you ever come home?! I need my son home some time you know! Mind your manors!! Now you ungreatful-" Sephiroth became annoyed so he skip the rest of his mother's message as he knew already that his mother's ranting on would take Jenova knows how long.

The last message on his recorder didn't start yelling out at him, Instead it was a woman's voice. Sephiroth's eyes widened in fear as he knew already who _she _was.

"Good Evening, Sephiroth" The voice paused for a second "I hope everything is going according to plan? It better or else you know whats coming..." The voice then stopped and the recorded yelled out, "End of messages, To listen to message again please press 'Replay'" Sephiorth replayed the last message. "Helena!! ordered me a year's worth of Vodka, Now!!" Sephy yelled for his maid. Helena - Sephiroth's own personal sandy brown haired - green eyed maid popped into the room with a whole bottle of Vodka and stood there. "Yes sir!" Helena left but before she did - She left the bottle with her master. Sephy was left alone to think. "Damn... What am I going to do?"

XxxxxxxxxxX

Somewhere on the airs of London in plane a woman around twenty-eight with blond hair and wearing nothing but a red dress and black very sharp-edge boots sitting near the window looking out at the green and brown plains bored and tired of them. "E-Excuse me ma'am, The p-plane will be arriving shortly to the next A-Airport and from that one all your belongings will be moved to the next plane going to L-Las V-Vegas, Nevada" A girl around nineteen informed the woman. "Why yes, Thank you" The woman in red said in a sarcastic tone. The girl looked nervous and sweaty - Poor girl. The woman in red just sat there looking bored. "Ah, Like I said before - If you want something done the right way, You'll have to do it yourself... What an idiot" The woman sighed.

* * *

Done! Chapter 9 coming soon and I promise I'll try not to take a long time. As for some randomness in this story - Don't worry - As the chapters keep coming and the plot and what not... Everything will come into place but as for now - Please Read and Review! Thankies! All right belong to Square-Enix, Final Fantasy. Story to me! FFGirl16! :) Well 'til next time! Whoo!


	9. Back To England, Dusty Trails!

AN: Who is this woman in red and why is Sephy afraid of her? Where did Cloud and Tifa and Zack go? We'll see!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The previous night just looked like a big blur like ink smeared all around and smudges left, Sephiroth woked up with his clothes all ruffled and well... Out of place. His eyes looked a faint pale red, His breath reeked of alcohol, His hair was just a big haystack of silver everywhere. He got up from the couch and crawled his way to the bathroom. "I hate mondays" He groaned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey wake up sleeping beauty" A faint voice called out to reach Tifa's sleeping form from the bed. "C-Cloud?" She called out as she slowly opened her eyes. She shut her eyes closed shut as the bright sun light bothered her. "Oh that's right, You're not used to your new body yet" He chuckled as he kissed her forehead gently. "Come on, We'll be late for our plane" Tifa's eyes shot up as soon as he finished. "Plane?! Where are we going?!" Tifa's eyes looked worried, Her new found red ring around her brown orbs really made her chocolate colored eyes a red wine color.

"Oh I don't know... Somewhere I like to call home" Cloud sat at the edge of the bed calm and relaxed. "H-Home? L-London?!" Tifa cried out in shock. "Yes, If you even consider that home..." He murmured. Tifa eyes lite up for the first time as she scrambled off the bed to give Cloud a big huge. "Oh Cloud! Thank you! Thank you!" She kissed him continuously on the cheek. He chuckled and gently stopped her, She paused and he gently took her face into his hands. "I love you..." He whispered. They came closer, She tangled her free hands into his soft blond spikes that looked rough and pointy maybe even sharp. His cold smooth lips brushed gently with hers as they began to loose each other... Suddenly before they could do anymore Zack came rushing through the door slamming it as it swayed back and forth as if there was an invisible force playfully pulling it.

Cloud abruptly separated from Tifa as he looked irratated. "For cryin' out loud! What is it this time Zack?!" Zack chuckled to himself looking pleased. Tifa grew red as she blushed scarlet. "Oh, Sephy's wife is back! What a-" Zack paused "Err... I mean 'Female dog'" Cloud stared in horror, "She's back?! Oh bloody hell! Crawl out of one hole and into another!!" Cloud yelled. "Cloud! Please clam down!!" Tifa shakily said looking terrifed as if she's seen the bloody ghost from Christmas past. Cloud stopped the yelling as he stood quiet looking blankly at the ceiling of the hotel room. "That's it, Pack your stuff Tifa. We're leaving for London immediately!" He whispered. She nodded and did as he instructed to do while Zack grabbed a red fat glossy apple from the table and took a bite from it as he sat down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ouch!" Yuffie complained as she fell. "Geez Vinnie! You could have hepled me ya know!" She complained. Vincent came out of the sandy cave with a stack of papers in his hands. "Sorry" He apologized as he ignored Yuffie by walking further away. She got up and followed him. "Hey wait up!!" She yelled out. Vincent and Yuffie started walking a few miles until finally they saw a crimson colored 2005 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish parked and waiting for them on a sandy windy dust road. Vincent opened the door with his free hand and let Yuffie in first. "Thank you, Now C take us home! Oh Hi B!" She greeted as Vincent handed Yuffie the papers so he could get in. "Yo!" One of them answered with a rough tone.

In the car going to who knows where the man only know as C continued driving in the sandy Sahara, "So did ya find everythin' alright in that place?" The man asked. "Yup! We sure did Cid!" Yuffie cheefully said, Vincent stayed quiet for most of the ride. The man revealed to be Cid smiled. "That's good, kid"

Suddenly the man know as B spoke up, "Yo Cid! I think dat Scarely cam back in town, ya know?! the bi-" Yuffie cut him off, "Barett! How?!" Yuffie's eyes widen in curiosity.

Barett hesitated for a moment but then spoke up, "She thinks dat Sephiroth isn't doin' is job so she thinks she gotta do everythin' 'round here! She's after Tifa and the pendant - CS and TS pendant you two found" He sighed.

"Grr!! I hate her!" Yuffie stomped her foot sitting down but bump her head on the ceiling of the car. Vincent slighly chuckled and Cid and Barett laughed hard. "Oww-wee" Yuffie complained grabbing her head and making herself into a ball. Vincent patted her head.

"We'll keep those kids safe, They're headin' back to England and that's exactly we're going" Cid declared. Vincent nodded, "Yes, We have too protect them" Yuffie looked up at Cid and Barett, "Who's Scarlet?" She asked curious. Cid looked at the road ahead and began to speak. "She's know as The Lady In Red, She has her own Mafia and she's a firece leader. She used to be Sephiroth wife but poor ol' Sephy was too weak of a man to be with her so she divorced him. Sephiroth hates her with a passion and she just uses him as her own personal slave. They usually don't work together but when they must or she has to come in and clean up his mess - boy is she pissed and he's utterly terrified of her. She can make any man cringe in fear of her. She uses men just like a sailor gets caught in a siren's song... It's not a good idea going off and annoying the hell outta her b'cuz it means instant death and also she has a bad temper and she hates almost just about everything" Cid continued to drive on in silence afterwards, "Oh, I see" Yuffie whispered as she shivered in fear at the thought of Scarelt the woman in red.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! Credits: FFGirl16, Square-Enix for FF and their charcters, please Read & Review like always! thankies! I'll make sure to make a long chapter soon! I'm sorry I take too long updating this story! I've been really busy and also I'm currently working on my Twilight fan fic! Sorry!


	10. The past, Hello We Meet Again!

AN: Scarlet is near...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Forty-eight hours passed, Cloud was whispering in a warm colored hall, The chandlier hanging up so hight brining life to the hallway. "Scarlet is near... Once she figures out we're back in England, She'll get us both" Cloud whispered to the man he was talking to. "Come one man! cheer up! If you keep running then one one can get you! you have to be strong man, do you want the past to repeat?" The man asked. Cloud stared at him and shook his head in disapproval, "No we can't have that... I.. I won't let her go... She won't die this time"

Meanwhile in a dim-lighted room, just waking up from that long trip Tifa slowly opened her eyes. She looked to her sides, this room was dark, cold, and the only light shinning through was coming from the window that had clear white curtains. The door to to the room was barely opened, the whipsers and some light came from the hall. Tifa heard Cloud speaking but had no clue what he was talking about. "The past repeat?" She asked the air, no one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Somewhere on a highway,Yuffie was complaining as always, "Are we there yet??" she kept asking for the past hour. Cid was growing annoyed, "Will you shut yer trap?!" He hollered.

Yuffie just did what any nineteen year old would in this situation, act five and stick her tongue out. "Yo! aren't you suppose to be lookin' for more info?" Barett asked Yuffie who ignored him so he stared at Vincent. Vincent just nodded staring at Yuffie who was doing nothing but complain.

"Okays so we have a pendant, a locket! whatever you want to call it but we got it! the clues! so what now?" Yuffie just stared at Vincent who was typing something in on his laptop. "The past" Vincent said. "What?!" Everyone asked. "What the hell that mean?" Cid asked as he turned right on the highway. Vincent sighed, "It means from what we have so far, the past will repeat itself if we don't stop Scarlet or Sephiroth. It means that this will be war, a fight against to worlds"

Everyone was silent, Yuffie went through some papers right away, "The past? two worlds? Vincent... what is all this?" Yuffie asked terrified of the answer. Vincent waited until she calmed herself down and replied. "Forbidden love, a struggle. CS on this pendant is the full blooded vampire, royal in fact and TS more like TL before they got married before her end. From all my data I've come to this conculsion. One. they were infact from two different worlds, he was from the life of pure bloods and wealth and she was always in the dark, middle class and only half vampire and walys under protection of her guardians. Two. Sephiroth wanted her blood, he waited patiently for the two to grow up and then he would attack, he killed her and then eventually he killed himself from misery"

Vincent watched as Yuffie was left with her mouth opened, Cid was silent just driving and Barett was silent paying attention to the road map in his hands. Yuffie gulped and whispered, "Does this mean that if we don't stop them that this will continue over and over again? She dies and he kills himself? Is there more people after them?"

Vincent just nodded and answered both her questions, "Yes"

Barett cleared his throat and spoke up, "Scarlet is in Vegas with Seph, if they meet we don't have much time. We gotta get to England fast and meet up with these two! As for anyone after them... This is only the beginning."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Cid drove off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back in Vegas, Sephiroth was currently sitting in his white & black marbled bathroom next to the toilet as he was trying to get rid of his hangover. "Man that was some party!!" He laughed still obviously drunked. Next to him he had half a bottle of Vodka left.

The door bell rang, "For the love of all that's fluffly! ... wait - that didn't come out right!"

Sephiroth got up from the floor and crawled his way to the door holding his beloved bottle of Vodka in one hand, holding on to the door knob of the entrance the door bell kept rining. "WAIT A MINUTE!!" He yelled, no one answered instead just the ringing of the door bell continued. Sephiroth got up and put his Vodka next to the half glass of Whiskey on the brown wood coffee table that was next to the door somehow. He knew that he moved a lot of furniture last night.Before Sephy opened the door he took the whiskey and drank some, he then opened the door and he dropped his glass, it shattered to a million pieces on the floor, with the amber liquid falling with a splashing noise. He stood there shocked, scrared, terrified.

"Why hello, ex-husband" The woman grinned and greeted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! Credits: FFGirl16, Square-Enix for FF and their charcters, please Read & Review like always! thankies! I'll make sure to make a long chapter soon! I'm sorry I take too long updating this story! I've been really busy and also I'm currently working on my Twilight fan fic! Sorry!


End file.
